User blog:Galleigo/Doctor's Experience on The Ark
Due to technical limitations, it is not possible to show the original name of the article. The intended name is: "Doctor removed's experience on The Ark" Currently, the database is somewhat outdated - crew members have been sent to The Ark, however they were administered Agent Alzheimer after their stay. The following article was creating using audio transcripts of Doctor removed's recordings. removed was also on the ship. Doctor removed was involved in the design of other rockets and currently holds Level 3 Security Clearance. removed was the director of Base removed and holds Level 3 Security Clearance. Before Launch T = -600 All right, Doctor removed here on the Griffin removed rocket, on the way to an unnamed space station or something. Ten minutes to launch, everything is fine so far. I figured I might as well start recording first in case something happens. I'll just end this here. Oh yeah, got anything to say, removed? No? 'kay. Anyway, quick systems check. Thruster gimbal test successful, docking port working... T = -60 One minute to launch... T = -10 Oh yeah, I gotta do an epic speech, right? I know I prepared something... Ah! Uh, "Now we-" Before Orbit T = 10 ...damn it! I'll just skip the epic speech. I feel sick... T = 73 Right, according to the screen here, the rocket is undergoing max aerodynamic pressure. And the boosters should fall off soon-ish... T = 104 Boosters falling off! We're still at max thrust, 40% to space... T = 237 Main engines powering down... and now it's off! Second stage fir- T = 245 WHAT'S WITH THE- The sound is this recording was unclear. Doctor removed passed out at T = 247. T = 365 ...sorry about that, got cut off. Whoever designed the second stage messed up. Thrust reduced. Also... ... ... ...uh... Now we're in orbit! Journey to The Ark T = 410 Now we're leaving orbit. The weird space station is just... WAIT WHAT SERIOUSLY ARE YOU KIDDING ME rest of the audio could not be heard clearly T = 434 Okay, we literally just left orbit 24 seconds ago, now we're here. The thing was literally 60 units away. So... I see those new sensors that we created a few months ago. (referring to ADS sensors) Some satellite dishes at the end too. This thing looks pretty serious too. Ending recording, we're about to dock. Docking T = 456 Docking starts here. removed is doing it. T = 467 We've docked! Opening airlocks, connecting fuel valves. Air in the space station is breatheable, so we're deactivating the tanks in our pod. There's an oxygen garden here too. On The Ark Continued from previous recording There's a map of the compound too, it's called The Ark. 2 labs, lots of sensors. Footsteps for about 10 seconds We're at the control room now. Quick system check, everything is fine. Enough water for the oxygen garden to last a few years. Our pod is apparently an escape pod now, the capsules will be our living quarters. Pretty weird capsules too, I've never seen them before in my life. According to the system they're called "Draco Capsules". Next recording at lunchtime. T = 4029 It's lunchtime, we're going towards the capsules. Me and removed have decided each of us gets one capsule. There's some nutrient paste dispensers inside. Tastes like sh*t. I wish I brought some of my own food. Note: Please don't bring toasted bread or anything else that leaves crumbs into space. The cleanup will be... difficult. -Cleaning Staff T = 33189 I'm tired. It's gonna be our first night on... wait what's this thing called again? Oh yeah, "The Ark". From now on we'll be counting up from docking, we'll also stop listing everything in seconds. Day 2, 7:38a.m. Good morning empty space. Today's breakfast is more nutrient paste. Also, note to self: check out the labs. Day 2, 8:20a.m. Labs are pretty advanced. Apparently they use magnets to hold some of the liquids in the air. data removed because of secret information Day 4, 5:02p.m. Nothing much recently. Our trip ends in 3 days, by the way. Huh? for 13 seconds Oh, a transmission from Earth. ... Apparently this ship can fax. Anyway, now we have instructions on some tests to carry out over the next few days. We'll be leaving on Day 7. Day 5, 1:17p.m. Test 1 is supposed to be done today. We need to use the lab's engines to turn the ship 360 degrees. Day 6, 9:18a.m. I don't get this one. Cut off the power generation from all solar panels and reactors to... DAMNIT WHO THE removed removedING removedED WITH THE removedING The rest of this log is just Doctor removed swearing. Day 7, 8:38a.m. Goodbye Ark, I guess? Never seen a station this big before. I guess this was the GSA's main project or something. Anyway, here's what we've gathered: *The Ark is likely to be some sort of defence for Earth *It might also be for exploration, because it has landers and capsules *And it's probably really secret, because this thing is loaded with self-destruct mechanisms. Anyway, latest test is to orbit Earth and then re-enter. The craft will return to its current position. This button here should start its engines up... Whirring sounds, presumably the engine And... there we go. Ark's moving toward Earth... seconds later Me and removed are using one of those capsules to return. What're they called again? Re-entry This thing has way too much thruster propellant. I'm not going to complain though. Nutrient paste dispensers were shifted back to The Ark, by the way. Forgot to say that earlier. Later Deploying parachute. Man, that was intense. Splashdown We've landed at removed, removed! Well, splashed down. You get what I mean. Wait, why are there security teams he- Doctor removed and removed were captured by the guards. They were administered Agent Alzheimer, debriefed and then released. Note from Doctor removed: Hey, at least I can forget the taste of that crappy nutrient paste. F*ck that sh*t. Note from supervisor: Excessive swearing, can we expunge some of that? Note from Council 08: Okay I guess. At least it isn't as bad as Protocol 38 ... Category:Blog posts